YuGiOh! The Next Generation
by Lawliet Yagami
Summary: The story of a young aspiring duelist who becomes a great Duel Monster player.
1. Enter Saru

My new story. Planning on making it based more around the GX series, rather than the 5Ds series. I hope you enjoy.

I. Enter Saru!

Saru stood outside of the Domino Game Shop, watching Mr. Muto get ready to open for business. He couldn't wait to get some more Duel Monster cards and make his deck even better. Only five minutes now. Sugoroku Muto looked out the window of his shop too see Saru, patiently waiting for the shop to open, though he seemed to be bursting with anticipation.

"That boy… Any time he gets an allowance, he always comes here and throws it all down for packs of Duel Monsters…" Sugoroku rubbed his hand through his hair. "Oh well, who am I to say anything. Anyways, it brings good business!" Sugoroku said, and started to laugh at cheerily.

"That's a greedy thing to say grandpa… I thought by now you'd have become a better person!" said a voice, as a breeze drifted in from the back of the shop. Sugoroku spun around to see Yugi's cheery face, and Sugoroku rushed over, embracing his grandson in a tight bear hug.

"YUGI! How was America? Did you win the tournament? Did you get any new cards?!?!" Sugoroku shot question after question at Yugi, and Yugi just waited until his grandfather was out of breath before even making an attempt at answering the old man.

About three minutes later, Soguroku finished, and Yugi started to answer the questions his grandfather had shot out like a machine gun, getting weary just trying to remember them all. Then a dull sound, not much different than a small rock hitting a door or window, came over Yugi and Soguroku's ears, and they turned to see Saru, knocking against the doors.

"I'm guessing this is the aspiring young duelist you keep telling me about?" Yugi asked, and Soguroku chuckled.

"Yes, he is. Comes in every week to buy Duel Monster cards. I think he's got enough to make fifty decks by now, but he still comes in. Me and him have started playing board games, and even dueling once in awhile" Soguroku said as he unlocked the glass doors to the game shop, and opened them.

"Why, if it isn't Saru! What are you doing here?" Soguroku asked in a playful tone, and Saru chuckled. As Soguroku went to turn on the neon sign for the shop, symbolizing they'd opened, Yugi looked Saru up and down. Not much older than twelve or thirteen by his height. His hair was black, and was a brushed to the side, seeming to be sucked into his blue eyes. He wore a brown hoodie, which was un-zipped, and had a green t shirt under. He wore blue jeans that were ripped in some spots, and black sneakers. He had a red and black backpack on as well.

"So, which packs do you want to buy this week Saru?" Soguroku snapped Yugi out of his trance. Saru was staring inside a glass case which had hundreds on thousands of packs lined up in stacks. Each pack cost about 89 yen (about $1 in the U.S.) and he only had 445 yen (about $5 in the U.S.) to spend. That meant that he could buy five packs.

"I think I'll grab those two," Saru said, pointing to two packs, one with a forest on the front, another with Yugi's picture on the front. "And then one Elvish Nightmare pack, as well as your new pack!" Saru said excitedly as Soguroku grabbed the ones that Saru had picked and pushed them over the glass to Saru, who placed them in a pocket of his backpack.

"Mr. Muto, do you have time for a duel today?" Saru asked with eagerness filling his eyes. He still hadn't beaten Mr. Muto yet, but after his new deck revision, he was sure he could beat him.

"I don't know. I mean, I've got a lot of customers here." Soguroku said, looking around like the store was flocked. Yugi let out a small chuckle.

Saru spun around, apparently not realizing someone was there. As he saw Yugi's face, he gaped in awe.

"Ah yes. I forgot to introduce you two. Saru, this is my grandson, Yu…"

"YUGI MUTO!!! THE DUEL MONSTERS CHAMPION!!!" interrupted Saru, who seemed to nearly squeal with anticipation.

"Heh, I see I have a fan" said Yugi, patting Saru on the head. Saru made a pledge to himself that he would never wash his head again, even though it wasn't true.

"Granpa, how about you let me take a shot at this kid, hmm?" Yugi asked Soguroku.

"Heh, sure thing. Just go easy on him…" Soguroku said, as he went off to tend to a customer that had walked in. Yugi and Saru moved to a table that was near the back, where a lot of puzzles were.

"So, you ready?" Yugi asked, Saru still gapping widely at Yugi.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Definitely!" Saru said, and then put his backpack and reached into another pocket, pulling out a duel monster deck.

"Let's DUEL!!!" Saru yelled, shuffling his deck. He placed it down onto the table.

"I'll take the first move, if that's okay Yugi," Saru said. Yugi nodded his approval, and then shifted into Atem.

"Okay, here I go!" Saru said, and drew his first five cards, then drew a sixth. He surveyed his hand. Man-Eater Bug, Witch of the Black Forest, King Tiger Wanghu, Hammer Shot, Enchanting Fitting Room, and Maloseum of the Emperor. He decided on his move for the turn.

"I start by playing King Tiger Wanghu (1700 atk, 1000 def) in face-up attack position. Then I play Enchanting Fitting Room. Now, by paying 800 life points, I can pick up four cards. And any monster that is level three or lower I can special summon to the field!" Saru said triumphantly, and picked up four cards.

"Alright! I play one card in face down defense position, and then end my turn!" Saru said.

"It's my move!" said Atem, feeling like he was in an actual tournament duel. He had to give Saru credit, he did have some good opening moves. But the mid game was where the true battle was at. Yugi surveyed his hand, after drawing his sixth card. He had Obnoxious Celtic Guard, Magician's Valkyria, Kuriboh, Mage Power, Mirror Force, and Swords of Revealing Light. He had his strategy planned out as well.

"I start by summoning Magician's Valkyria (1600 atk, 1800 def) in face-up attack position!" Atem called out. "Then I play Mage Power, and equip it to my Magician's Valkyria. Now I play one card face down, and then activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now, Magician's Valkyria, attack his King Tiger Wanghu!" Atem spoke in his loud, ancient voice.

"But Magician's Valkyria has a lower attack than King Tiger Wanghu!" Saru said.

"But with Mage Power equipped to her, she gains 500 attack points for every trap and spell card I have on my side of the field, excluding Mage Power itself. And since I have two, her attack is boosted up one thousand points, which beats out your King Tiger Wanghu! Then I end my turn." Atem spoke. Saru moved his King Tiger Wanghu too the graveyard.

"Lets see… So that means I have 2300 Life Points." Saru said. "Hmmm, I can't attack…" Saru spoke too himself, putting the pieces of the puzzle together too a good attack strategy. He drew one card, and then knew what to do.

"First off, I'll flip my Crimson Ninja (300atk, 300def) into face up defense position! And because of his flip effect, I can now choose a trap card and destroy. And I think I'll choose your face down card!" Saru spoke enthusiastically. Atem moved his Mirror Force too the graveyard.

"Next, I'll play Hammer Shot! Hammer Shot destroys the monster on your side of the field with the highest attack, so say good bye to Magician's Valkyria!" Saru shouted, and Atem moved both Magician's Valkyria and Mage Power to his graveyard pile.

"Now I play one card in face down defense position, and then I end my turn!" Saru called out, and Atem smirked. This kid was a great player…

This story will take a little longer to write up because of all the information that I need for it... I hope you enjoy, and please review :)


	2. Saru Versus The King of Games

Follow Up too the last one. I hope you enjoyed this little opener, because the story gets a lot faster and more intense as it goes on from this point.

II. Saru Versus The King Of Games

Atem scoured his hand after drawing one card. He'd gained a Pot of Greed. Now all he needed was a strategy. He has one card face down and a card with 300 defense on the field, and no traps or spells too worry about, Atem thought. The only thing he did have to worry about was his face down.

He'd just have to do a play by play right now.

"I start by playing Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards!" Atem drew the two cards and looked them over. He knew just what move to play now.

"Now I play one card in face down defense position, and then end my turn!" Atem said in a finishing tone.

"Now I draw!" called out Saru, and he felt as if he was actually playing a world series match with Yugi. He picked up a Pot of Avarice. Better save that for later thought Saru.

"First, I'll play another card in face down defense position. Then, I'll switch my Man-Eater Bug (450atk, 600def) to face up defense position!" Saru flipped it over. "And when Man-Eater Bug is flipped over from face down position, it can destroy one monster on the field, regardless of it's position, and I think I'm selecting your face down monster card!" Saru said, and Atem flipped over his Sangan.

"You've activated my Sangan's effect! When Sangan is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can pick one monster with 1,500 attack or less from my deck and add it to my hand!" Atem said as he moved the card to the graveyard. He sifted through his deck until he felt he was content with one card, and then added it to his hand.

"I end my turn…" said Saru in a defeated tone.

"And I start mine by drawing one card!" Atem said, and picked up Watapon. "I'll start by playing Monster Reborn! This card allows me to bring one card from my graveyard and play it in either attack position on my side of field! Now I bring my Sangan (1000atk, 600def) back to the field in face up defense position!" Atem said and moved Sangan back out to the field.

"Next up, I'm going to summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400atk, 1200def) out to the field in face up attack position!" Atem called out, and he placed the card down on the table. "Now, Obnoxious Celtic Guard takes out your Man Eater Bug!" Atem said, and Saru moved Man Eater Bug to the graveyard.

"Then I end my turn. You're up!" Atem said. Saru picked up one card.

"I start off by tribute summoning Witch of the Black Forest (1100atk, 1200def) on my side of the field too summon Bitelon (2400atk, 1000def) in face up attack position! And now because of Witch of the Black Forest's effect, I can choose one card from my deck with 1500 defense or less and add it to my hand!" Saru said, moving his face down to the graveyard and then sifting through his deck, just like Atem, looking for a card. After finding one, he continued his turn. "Then I flip Crimson Ninja back to face down defense position. Now I end my turn, and your Swords of Revealing Light ends and is destroyed!" Saru said triumphantly again.

Atem moved his card to the graveyard. This battle was getting heated up he thought. He drew one card. He looked at the Trap Hole, and decided against playing it so Saru's Crimson Ninja wouldn't just destroy it when it was sent to the graveyard.

"I play one card in face down defense position, and then have Obnoxious Celtic Guard attack your face down Crimson Ninja. Then I end my turn." said Atem. Saru moved his card to the graveyard, saddened that he couldn't use it's effect again.

"My turn! I'll start by drawing one card!" Saru said, stating the obvious. "Now, I'll summon Volcanic Slicer (1800atk, 1200def) to the field! And now, I activate it's ability, which deals 500 points of damage to your life points. Now your down too 3,500!" said Saru.

"Next up, I'll have my Bitelon destroy your Sangan. And my Bitelon's special ability is that when it attacks a defense position monster, the difference between Bitelon's attack and your monster's defense is subtracted from your life points! And since my Bitelon's attack is 2400 and your Sangan's defense is 600, the difference is 1800, so your now down to 1700 life points!"

"Don't forget my Sangan's ability!" said Atem, sifting through his deck and drawing another card.

"Don't worry, I didn't. Now I end my turn!" Saru said, getting giddy with excitement. He might actually win a duel with the king of games!

"My move!" said Atem, and then looked at his new cards in his hand. "And I'll start by summoning Queen's Knight (1500atk, 1600def) to the field! Then I activate Brain Control, and by paying 800 life points, taking my life points to 900, I can take control of one of your monsters for one turn, and I think I'll take control of your Bitelon!" Atem said, and moved the card over to his side of the field.

"Now, Bitelon attacks Volcanic Slicer, which takes your life points from 2300 to 1700, and then I attack you directly with Queen's Knight and Obnoxious Celtic Guard, finishing you off!" Atem said, and then picked up his cards.

"Damn it!" said Saru, upset. He picked up his cards and put them back into a deck, returning them to his pack.

"Saru, it's nothing to be upset about! If I hadn't drawn that Brain Control, you would have won, not me. I actually thought I might lose, but I believed in the cards and it was a nice payback. You're a fine duelist Saru, and you're already an equal to me at your age." Atem said, a smile on his face.

Saru refused to look up for three minutes.

"Thanks… Yugi…" said Saru, happy to know that Yugi thought of him that way. And then Atem switched back to Yugi.

"Saru, I want you to have these…" said Yugi, holding out three cards. Saru looked at them and couldn't believe his eyes.

"These were cards I won from the tournament in the U.S. I'm sure they'll improve your deck drastically. Keep dueling, and I'm sure you'll become a pro like me. Just remember to always believe in your cards!" Yugi said, giving that cheesy thumbs up sign that they did in all the movies and manga Saru read.

Saru laughed hardily, reading over the cards. Paladin of Whit Dragon, White Dragon Ritual, and Dandylion. They would definitely help Saru out in the future.

"Keep stopping by here and practicing with my grandpa, and I'm confident you'll get better. And whenever I get in town, I'll stop by your place and duel you, okay?" Yugi asked, and Saru smiled.

"Definitely!" Saru said, and then walked too the front desk, said bye to Soguroku, and then headed out the door, where the rising sun predicted it to be almost noon.

"So, how was he?" Soguroku asked Yugi, and Yugi just smiled.

"The duel was fun, and he is a strong duelist." said Yugi as Saru ran out of sight…

Thanks for reading, hope you review.

Next Chapter: Chapter III - The Time Warp


	3. The Time Warp

Getting more into why this is rated Teen, so please be aware of that. I hope you enjoy, and just a little heads up, no duel in this chapter.

III. The Time Warp

_5 years later…_

Domino City grew colder by the minute on Christmas Eve night. Yugi wore a coat, walking speedily towards his grandfather's game shop.

"Dang it, I'm going to be late…" Yugi said to himself. He held the card that he had won for Saru. It'd been three years since the last time he came too Domino City, and he wondered how he was doing.

On the other side of the town, about seven minutes away from Mr. Muto's game shop, Saru was cornered against a wall, a gang of about ten guys gathered around him, blocking his way out of the alleyway.

"Looks like your luck just ran out, kid." sneered one of the gang members, wearing sunglasses and a camouflage coat. His hair was black and spiked. He had two brass knuckles, one on each of his hands. He seemed to be the leader of the gang. He moved forward slowly towards the defenseless 18 year old.

"Can you guys… Just let me go…" Saru said, panting heavily. His nose was bleeding and he felt like his jaw may have been broken when two of the gang leader's lackies had given him a little Christmas 'gift'.

"Oh, but where would be the fun in that? Besides, until you give us that pretty little necklace you got stuffed in your pocket, I'm afraid it's a no can DO!" said the gang leader, running his knee into Saru's stomach right at the end of his sentence. Saru coughed up blood onto his jacket.

"Now, you gonna hand it over, or are we going to have to 'persuade' you some more?" asked the gang leader. When Saru didn't respond, he punched him on the right side of Saru's face, a giant purple bruise forming, and two teeth falling from Saru's mouth.

"What'd I even… Do to you… People…?" Saru asked, talking proving to be a challenge in itself. The gang leader gave a signal and the nine other guys walked forward, beating him senseless. Then Saru heard an old voice he believed he would never hear again.

"How about you back away from him, you idiots…" Atem said. When the gang made no move to get out of the way, Atem ran forward, and smashed into the gang leader with his shoulder. He keeled over on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

The other members ran over to their leader.

"You bastard! Do you know who we are?" asked one angry gang member. Atem turned around. His eyes were that of an ancient evil.

"The real question is, do you know who I am?" asked Atem, his voice that of an angered god. A glowing golden eye appeared on his forehead. The other members started to drag off their gang leader, but the angry one pulled out a stiletto knife.

"I don't know, and I don't care! Now die!" the gang member yelled as he rushed Atem with the knife. Blood dripped down onto the ground.

Atem held the gang member's arm, having pulled his hand back and hearing a crack. A small cut bled from Atem's hand. The knife landed in between the two.

"I'll give you some advice…" said Atem as he picked up the stiletto with his free hand. "Get out of here now, before I decide to kill you!" Atem's eyes were flaring like that of an oni's. Atem released the once angry man, who fell to the ground, and stumbled to get up and run away. Atem switched back to Yugi.

"Are you okay Saru?" asked Yugi. Saru had many different injuries, ranging from a broken jaw and two broken ribs, too possible internal bleeding. When Yugi didn't receive an answer, he got worried and went over to Saru. He'd passed out.

Yugi stuffed his hand into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone, dialing for the police.

"Hello, this is Yugi Muto. My friend just got attacked by some gang and is in dire need of medical care." Yugi spoke into the receiver. A few muffled sounds came out and flowed into Yugi's ears. "Yes, we are on Due Port Street, in the alleyway. Please send help right away." Yugi spoke. He clicked the end button and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. Yugi acted calm, but was extremely worried. Judging by the looks of Saru, he'd say this could end up being some serious injuries.

Then Saru started to stir. "Saru! Can you hear me? It's me, Yugi!" Yugi said, his vision being clouded by tears. Then Saru fell limp again. Yugi's face had a few streams of waterworks, but he just wiped them away. Then he noticed two things. One was the duel case Yugi had brought to Saru three years ago, just before he left, so Saru's cards weren't just kept in his backpack or pocket.

The other was a sparkling diamond necklace that hung a little out of his right pocket. Yugi reached for it, but his hand was swatted away by Saru's.

Yugi looked and saw Saru's eyes open, though they seemed a little blank. Then recognition filled them, and Saru smiled.

"Yu… Gi…" said Saru in a weak voice. Then Yugi heard the close siren's of an ambulance.

"Saru, why did those men attack you?" Yugi asked, but when Saru tried too answer, Yugi just told him too stop because of how weak his voice was.

"Just tell me when you have more strength. For now, focus on staying awake, okay?" Yugi said. Saru nodded his head weakly. Then the ambulance and two police cars stopped at the entrance of the alleyway, and in a moment's notice, they picked Saru up from the ground, and put him on a stretcher, then placed him in the ambulance and drove off. Yugi had tried to get in as well, but he was denied, so he asked one of the police officers to give him one, and the man responded yes in a sad tone after seeing Saru.

When Yugi finally arrived at the hospital, they had already brought Saru in and had taken him upstairs. The nurse at the front desk told him that they weren't taking any visitors, so Yugi just went and sat, waiting.

About ten minutes after he had taken a seat, his phone started to ring, and Yugi quickly picked it up, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello? Oh, Grandpa. I'm sorry, I forgot to call you. No, I'm at the hospital." Yugi said as his grandfather shot off his million questions like usual. "No, not me. It was Saru. He got into a run… No, he didn't commit any crime, I think. But these guys were prepared to kill me just for stepping in, so I think that they would've killed him as well, if he didn't follow their orders.

"Yes, I promise I'll be at the shop as soon as I know Saru is okay. Besides, I need to give him something… Okay, I'll see you soon Grandpa." Yugi looked at the clock. 11:30 p.m. Almost Christmas.

Yugi looked at the entrance exam for Duel Academy, Saru's name listed at the top. "Pull through this Saru…" Yugi said in a quiet voice…

I hope you enjoyed that, and again, this story is getting more into the Teen side now. I hope to get Chapter 4 up in the next few days.

Next Chapter: Chapter 4 - A Snowy Christmas at Midnight


	4. A Snowy Christmas at Midnight

Sorry for the wait. I've been busy, and was planning too wait until Christmas to start working on again, but I didn't want too leave any readers hanging so I decided to knock this chapter out of the way :)

IV. A Snowy Christmas at Midnight

It was midnight now, and Saru was stirring in his bed, and his eyes finally opened up. "Huh? Where am I…?" Saru asked himself, and then memories of the night came flying in. "Oh no, I have to get this too Emily…" Saru said, holding the necklace, and then stared out the window where a flurry of snow streamed down the dark night sky. Saru looked at a clock, which flicked to 12:01. "Christmas already, hmmm…" Saru said, than he called for a nurse.

When a nurse finally heard his call she was startled too see him awake already after looking at his injuries. He'd only been brought in half an hour before. "What can I do for you sir?" the nurse asked.

"I need to go somewhere. If you won't permit me to leave, will you check the lobby to see if anyone is waiting for me? I have something precious that needs to be delivered right away…" Saru's voice trailed off.

The nurse pondered it for a moment, and then travelled to the elevator to the lobby. She reached her floor.

"Is there anyone here waiting too see Saru Mesumi here?" the nurse called out. One man stood up and walked over. The nurse thought she recognized him but brushed the thought off.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Yugi asked, a little nervous.

"No, nothing is wrong. But you may see Saru now," the nurse said with a sweet smile on her face. The two ascended in the elevator together. They reached floor number seven and then the nurse pointed to the room Saru was in. Yugi belted forward toward it.

There he found Saru, his eyes trained on the snow falling from the Christmas midnight outside. "It's already Christmas, huh, Saru?" Yugi asked in a happy tone and Saru turned his gaze to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi… Long time no see" Saru said with a smile on his face. He seemed to have some injuries but in just half an hour he'd healed up pretty well. "Yugi. I need you to do something for me…" Saru said, his voice still not strong like normal. Saru held out a box with a piece of paper on the top of it which had an address. Yugi looked inside too see the necklace Saru had had earlier.

"Deliver that to that address, and ask for Emily. Tell her that I'm sorry I couldn't be with her tonight." Saru said, than looked back outside. Yugi was about to dig deeper into Saru's explanation but decided to leave and help Saru with his request. Yugi checked the address and remembering Domino City, knew that this address was only two blocks down from here. He hurried toward the building that Saru had requested he deliver the necklace to.

Saru continued to stare out of the building until the power shut off. He heard some shouts of alarm as the lights flashed off, clocks stopped working, and all other electronics were rendered useless. Saru remained calm, and he heard the running of nurses checking on patients that had machines keeping them alive, and maintenance men hurrying to the generator for the building.

Saru was about to turn back and dream about Emily, which was his true purpose for staring outside, when he heard a slow walk heading towards his room. He stared at the open doorway, where a silhouetted black figure stood.

"Saru Mesumi… Your future awaits you in the weeks to come." said the figure, with a mechanical voice. Then there was a purple flash, and power was back on, the figure no where too be seen.

"Weird…" Saru said.

Yugi finally reached the address Saru had given him after about ten minutes. He knocked on the door, and took off his coat, shaking all the snow off of it. His breath was shown in front of him because of the cold. The door opened and a woman no older than twenty stood in front of Yugi. "May I help you?" she said.

"Yes. I'm looking for a woman named 'Emily'. Is she here?" Yugi asked, and the woman shook her head.

"You're staring at her," she said, smiling.

"Hello. I'm Yugi Muto, a friend of Saru's. He told me to give this to you, and that he wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with you…" Yugi said, and handed her the box. She opened it and gaped wide.

"This is… Beautiful…" she said and placed it around her neck. "May I inquire why he cannot be here with me?" she asked, the moonlight sparkling on the necklace.

"He's… Well, he is in the hospital…" Yugi said, and Emily's face changed from awe to horror.

"What! What happened to him?!?!" she said, her voice quivering. Yugi shook his head.

"I think it better if he tell you, since I'm not too sure on details…" Yugi said and the pair headed for the hospital.

Hope you enjoyed that. Next time will be a lot more fast paced and some skipping, but I am putting in more duels now.

Next Chapter: V. The Bee's Sting


	5. The Bee's Sting

I knocked two chapters out in one day. I give credit to YuGiOh: Trading Card Game, Official Rule Book, Prima Official Strategy Guide for Weevil's Deck, though I made some minor tweeks to it myself. Enjoy :)

V. The Bee's Sting

It was about four days later. Saru stood outside, one crutch in his hand. Christmas had been a lot of Emily and him laughing, Yugi going in and out helping him, gift giving, and even Mr. Muto came and visited to see his Grandson and Saru himself. That night, Yugi gave Saru his Christmas gift, which was an entrance exam for Duel Academy. Saru was so happy he cried. He finished it the next morning and Yugi mailed it in. His results were due back today, so Saru waited outside, waiting for his mail to arrive at Mr. Muto's shop, which would be any moment now.

And like he predicted, the mail arrived, and Saru grabbed it from the post man, thanking him, than heading into the Domino City Game Shop to give Mr. Muto the rest of the mail that was intended for him. He sifted through it and finally found the letter he'd been waiting for.

_ Dear Mr. Mesumi,_

_We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted into Duel Academy. Please grab the ferry leading to Duel Academy Island at three p.m. on December 6__th__at the Domino Port. You will be placed into a grouping after a duel with a teacher that will decide where you will be placed._

_Sincerely,_

_The Duel Academy Corporation_

Saru read it over and over, not believing his eyes, and got so excited that he nearly destroyed the glass that held Mr. Muto's Duel Monster cards. "I was accepted! YEAH!!!" Saru said with joy.

It was the next day and Saru was on the ferry along with other academy goers. Yugi, Emily, and Mr. Muto had all seen him off, and he promised that he'd keep in touch with them all the time. It was a short ten minute ride to the island, since the ferry was so fast, and Saru decided he'd go around and meet some new people.

The ferry landed at about 3:15, and the passengers all flocked off the ship, each heading toward a teacher who stood at a podium. There were about three-hundred seats for all of the new duelists, and they each took a seat. After a short introduction to the school, and the teacher introducing himself as the principal of Duel Academy, he ran through names to give each student the name of the teacher they would be playing, when they'd be playing, and spots they could go to make last minute additions to decks and get some rest.

Saru's name was finally called and his duel was in ten minutes. He asked the principal where it was he should head and he pointed out the direction to Saru. Saru bowed, thanking him, and then headed off towards his exam duel.

He got to the auditorium about two minutes early, so decided to grab a quick soda out of a vending machine. Then he headed back, and there stood a teacher, about as tall as Saru, with round glasses and green hair. It hung loosely about his head. "I'm Weevil Underwood, your proctor for this exam. Let's begin our duel."

"Alright!" Saru said, placing the soda down on the ground as he placed his duel disk onto his arm, and then picked up the soda first. "May I start, or is it your call Mr. Underwood?"

"I'll allow you to start. Now, let's duel!" (Weevil 4000LP, Saru 4000LP) Weevil said, and he drew five cards along with Saru. Saru scanned his hand. Two Human Wave Tactics, a White Magical Hat, a Volcanic Blaster, and a Two Thousand Needles.

"I'll start by drawing one card!" Saru said. He picked up one card from his duel disk. A Dream Clown. "Now I'll play one card in face-down defense position, and then one face down card!" Saru proclaimed.

"My move!" said Weevil as he picked up one card. "I start by summoning Cockroach Knight (800atk, 900def) to the field! Then I activate DNA Surgery and select Insect Type! Now all face up monsters on the field become Insect Type monsters. Next off, I'll play Insect Barrier! Now all Insect Monsters you control cannot attack." Weevil said, smiling. He remembered this combo from when he played Joey Wheeler. "Now, Cockroach Knight, attack his face down!"

Weevil's monster flew at Saru's face down monster. Volcanic Blaster (1200atk, 600def) flipped up and was destroyed. "You've activated my Volcanic Blasters effect. Now I can take one volcanic monster from my deck and place it on the top of my deck!" Saru said smugly. He placed his Volcanic Slicer on the top.

"My move!" Saru said, and drew one card. "Now I summon Volcanic Slicer (1800atk, 1200def) in attack position to my side of field. And even though he is now an Insect Type because of your trap, he has a special ability. By giving up my Volcanic Slicer's attack this turn, I can inflict 500 points of damage to your life points!" (Weevil 3500LP, Saru 4000LP) Saru said. "Then I'll end my turn by playing Human Wave Tactics! Your move!" Saru said.

Weevil drew one card. "I'll play Change of Heart and now take control of your Volcanic Slicer! Now, Cockroach Knight, Volcanic Slicer, attack him directly!" Weevil said. (Weevil 3500LP, Saru 1400LP). "I end my turn!" Weevil said and Saru drew his next card.

"I gain control of my Volcanic Slicer again. Now, I play Hammer Shot, destroying your Cockroach Knight!" Saru said.

"My Cockroach Knight's special ability is that when it is destroyed it is sent back to the top of my deck." Weevil said.

"Oh well. Next I'll play one card in face down defense position and then use Volcanic Slicer's special ability. That ends my turn!" Saru said (Weevil 3000LP, Saru 1400LP). Weevil drew his Cockroach Knight again.

"I'll play one card in face down defense position and then end my turn." Weevil said.

"My move then!" Saru said and drew his next card. This duel was proving to be a fun one. "I'll sacrifice my face down defense monster and summon another face down defense monster. Then I'll use Volcanic Slicers ability another time around, which will end my turn!" Saru said (Weevil 2500LP, Saru 1400LP).

Weevil drew another card. "And this will be the start of your down fall! First I'll play Petit Moth (300atk, 200def) in attack position, and then I'll equip it with Cocoon of Evolution (0atk, 2000def)! Now Petit Moth's attack and defense become the same as Cocoon of Evolution! Next off, I flip Man Eater Bug (450atk, 600def) into defense position. And because of its ability, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, which will be your Volcanic Slicer! Now I end my turn."

Saru drew, knowing that his damage dealer had just been destroyed. "I play one monster in face down defense position! Your move Mr. Underwood!" Saru said.

Weevil drew his next card. "I believe it is time for Cockroach Knight to make it's entrance again! Now, Cockroach Knight, attack his new face down!" Weevil said, and his Knight flew at the monster. "Too bad Weevil, my monster is Mystic Tomato (1400atk, 1100 def) and it has 300 more defense points than your Cockroach Knight's attack points, so you take 300 points of damage!"Saru said (Weevil 2200LP, Saru 1400LP).

"Your move Saru. Though I can assure you, every move counts in this duel…" Weevil said.

Continuing the duel in the next chapter since this got pretty long. I hope you continue reading about Saru's journey and please comment as well :)

Next Chapter: VI. The Evolution of Nature


	6. The Evolution of Nature

I love the finisher here. For some of those that would like this, I'm planning to add all the decks used after this series is finished (about 5-15 more chapters, depending how I end up writing some of the chapters to come), and so I hope that is something your interested in.

VI. The Evolution of Nature

"I draw!" Saru said, and picked up his next card. The duel was turning into a real heated one. "I'll start by playing one face down defense monster and one face down card. Your move Mr. Underwood!"

"I draw!" Weevil said. "Now I summon Cyber Jar (900atk, 900def) in attack position! Now, Cyber Jar, destroy his new face-down monster!" Weevil called.

"You've just destroyed my Man-Eater Bug (450atk, 600def), activating its effect! Now, I'll choose to send your Cyber Jar to the graveyard!" Saru said, smirking.

"Hmph. Oh well…" Weevil said. "Your move now Saru!"

Saru drew one card. "Hmm… Well, I'm going to summon Dream Clown (1200atk, 900def) to the field! Your move Weevil!" Saru said.

"Well, this is nice! I'm going to summon another Petit Moth (300atk, 200def) and equip it with another Cocoon of Evolution (0atk, 2000def), which makes my Petit Moth's attack and defense points the same as my Cocoon's! Things aren't looking good for you Saru. Better think of something fast to save you!" Weevil said. "That is the end of my turn!"

Saru thought for a second. There had to be something other than defense that those monsters were doing. But what was it?!?! "I draw!" Saru exclaimed. He looked at the Trap Master he'd just drawn. "All right! I play one card in face-down defense, and then switch Dream Clown to defense, which activates its effect. Now I can select one monster you control and destroy it, and I think I'll destroy your new Petit Moth! And that brings my turn to an end!" Saru exclaimed. Next turn he'd be able to attack.

"And with this turn, I call this duel to an end!" Weevil said, drawing a card. "Now, by sending my Petit Moth which has been equipped with Cocoon of Evolution to the graveyard, I can bring out the strongest monster in my arsenal! Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500atk, 3000def)!!! You should have gotten rid of this Petit Moth rather than the other one Saru!" Saru grimaced. His move has been a bad mistake on his part.

"Now, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, destroy his new face down monster!" Weevil said.

"Thanks Mr. Underwood! You just activated my Trap Master's (500atk, 1100def) effect. Now I can destroy one Trap Card you control, and I think I'll get rid of that pesky DNA Surgery!" Saru said, though he knew even without that card there he was still in for a world of hurt.

"Well, that is unfortunate, but now I'll activate another DNA Surgery! And I think I'll select Insect Type! Saru, this is a pinch you got yourself into, but for you to be a great duelist, you have to be able to get yourself out of pinches like this one. So, what will you do now?" Weevil asked, and Saru knew that it was possible for him to win, no matter how hard it would be.

"I draw!" Saru said and looked at the new card he just drew. "Okay. Now I play another monster in face down defense position! You're up Mr. Underwood!" Saru said, a new reign of enthusiasm coming over him. He hadn't dueled like this in a long time.

"If all you do is play on the offensive than you'll never defeat me Saru!" Weevil said, drawing another card. "I activate Pot of Greed from my hand, and now I can draw two cards! And now, I call this duel to an end by playing Raigeki, destroying all monsters on your side of the field! Now, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, finish Saru!" Weevil called, pronouncing the end of the duel. (Weevil 2200LP, Saru 0LP).

"Good duel, teach…" Saru said, a little sad.

"You as well Saru. You're a good duelist, but realize that monsters play on turns as well as effects. I think, based on your test scores and your dueling ability, I'll place you in Ra Yellow. Please, work hard here at Duel Academy. I'll be a teacher of yours, so I expect great things." Weevil said, and the two smiled at one another.

Next Chapter: The Incoming Storm


	7. The Incoming Storm

Sorry for the wait guys. I was telling myself that since holidays were coming up, I'd take a break from story making. So since Christmas just ended I thought it a fitting time to get the seventh chapter of YuGiOh: The Next Generation in. Also, some spoilers on how the story is made below!

VII. The Incoming Storm

Saru awoke from his bed with a start, a yawn, and by grabbing his duel disk. It was his first day at Duel Academy, and he couldn't wait. He burst up, and ran into the Ra Yellow breakfast area. There, many other Ra Yellow students, all wearing the yellow uniform of the school, sat, eating. Saru then remembered he'd forgotten his jacket back upstairs, but decided he'd get it after eating.

He walked over to the buffet line, and grabbed some waffles and pancakes, then a glass of milk. He walked over to find a seat, and found an open table. He didn't mind that no one sat by him. He'd just give Emily some texts and see how she was doing.

But then a surprise came over him as a girl not much older than he came over and sat next to him. "Hey, I'm Lilith. I'm new here too, so I thought I'd grab a seat with you." she said, a bright smile gleaming over her face. She had long, golden and black hair. She wore a gray fleece hat with a rim on it, and on one arm was her duel disk.

"Hi, I'm Saru. So, you're a good duelist?" Saru asked.

"Yeah. I beat my teacher proctor pretty easily, but I failed on the test so I got placed in Ra Yellow. I don't mind. I here some brilliant minds come out of Ra Yellow." Lilith said. "Besides, I'm just here to duel and hopefully become pro. Ranks don't matter much as long as you duel well." Lilith smirked and gave a thumbs up.

"Exactly what I thought!" Saru exclaimed.

"Well, good. I have someone that listens to my opinions here. Anyways, how about you and me head over for a duel at the Duel Visualizer in an hour?" Lilith said. Saru shook his head yes, though he didn't know what he was going to do.

After about an hour of trying to figure out where the 'Duel Visualizer' was, he finally found Lilith heading there herself and the two walked over together. They then entered the ring.

"Okay, so you're going to place your deck in your Duel Disk and then place that into the Duel Disk slot in front of you. Got it?" Lilith asked, and Saru shook his head indicating yes.

"Okay then! Let's duel!!!" Lilith cried out (Lilith 4000LP, Saru 4000LP). "Saru, you can have the first move!"

Saru picked up his five cards and then drew a sixth. "Okay, I'll play three face down cards and set one monster in face down defense position! Your turn Lilith!" Saru said.

Lilith copied Saru and drew her hand. "Defense is good Saru, but offense is always essential, so I'll start with some of my own offense! I summon Creeping Doom Manta (1300atk, 1200def) in attack position. Now, Creeping Doom Manta, attack his face down card!"

"Hah, you attacked my Stone Statue of the Aztecs (300atk, 2000def)! Now you take 700 damage in life points! (Lilith 3300LP, Saru 4000LP)" Saru cried out.

"Oh well, I'll get you next time. Your move Saru!" Lilith said calmly. Saru was a little bewildered by how calm Lilith was acting just after her attack failed.

"I draw!" Saru exclaimed. "I'll set another card in face down defense position! Your up Lilith!"

"Hmmm, by the look on your face and your emotions, you've got something in your hand to turn this duel to your advantage…" Lilith said, and Saru looked down. "I'll play another Creeping Doom Manta! Then it destroys your face down monster! Your turn!" Lilith said.

"I draw!" Saru grimaced at losing his Crimson Ninja (300atk, 300def) for nothing. He expected her to play at least one face down. "Now, I sacrifice Stone Statue of the Aztecs to summon Bitelon (2400atk, 1000def)! Then I play Soul Reversal to bring Crimson Ninja back to the top of my deck! Now Bitelon, destroy her Doom Manta! (Lilith 2200LP, Saru 4000LP) Your move Lilith!" Saru said.

"Hmmm, well, you won't like this move one bit! I play Secret of the Bandit! And I select Bitelon!" Lilith said. "Then I'll summon Oxygeddon (1800atk, 800def) in attack position! Your move!" Lilith said nonchalantly.

"Heh. Well, it's my move now! And I think I'll some Volcanic Blaster (1200atk, 600 def) in attack position! Now, Bitelon! Destroy her Oxygeddon!" Saru said, and Lilith's Oxygeddon burst (Lilith 1600LP, Saru 4000LP).

"You've activated my Secret of the Bandit cards effect. Since you caused me damage, you now have to discard a random card from your hand. That only leaves your newly drawn Crimson Ninja!" Lilith said and Saru grimaced. "Now it's my move! I draw! Now I play Ground Collapse! As long as this card is on the field, you can only have 3 monsters out on the field! Next off, by sending Oxygeddon out of play, I can special summon Aqua Spirit (1600atk, 1200def) to the field! And now I think I'll summon Star Boy (550atk, 500def) to the field. And because of his ability, all face up water monsters gain 500 attack points and all face up fire monsters lose 400 attack points! Now, Aqua Spirit, destroy his Volcanic Blaster! (Lilith 1600LP, Saru 2700LP)"

"Thanks Lilith. Not only did you increase my Bitelon's attack, but you also allowed me to pick one Volcanic monster from my deck and put it on the top of my deck!" Saru exclaimed. He didn't know how wrong he was about the move Lilith had just played…

"I end my turn. And now, since it is your Standby phase, I'll activate my Aqua Spirit's effect. Now I can change one of your monsters positions that cannot be changed this turn!" Lilith said, and Saru realized how good a move she'd made. "Now I change your Bitelon to defense position!"

"My move…" Saru said a little angry at himself. "I summon Volcanic Slicer (1800atk, 1200def) to the field! And by giving up his battle phase, I can deal 500 points of damage to you! (Lilith 1100LP, Saru 2700LP) Now you're up!" Saru said.

"Heh, good duel Saru, but you should've taken out my Star Boy when you had the chance! Now, by sacrificing my Creeping Doom Manta, I can summon Terrorking Salmon (2400atk, 1000def). And thanks to Star Boy, he now has an attack of 2900!" Lilith said in a finishing tone. But Saru had a trick up his sleeve.

"I activate Reverse Trap! Now all changes in attack and defense points are reversed, meaning all water monsters lose 500 attack and all fire monsters gain 400 attack this turn!" Saru said, and it was the first time he saw Lilith grimace.

"Nice move, but not nice enough to save your Bitelon! Now, Aqua Spirit, destroy Bitelon! And now I end my turn! Your move Saru!" Lilith said. She smiled. This was the hardest she'd dueled in awhile.

"I draw! And since Reverse Trap's effect is done, all changes in attack and defense points are normal again. Now I play Pot of Avarice! I now get to add at max 5 monsters from my graveyard back to my deck and then shuffle it! Then I can draw two cards!" Saru did as he said. "Now I play White Dragon Ritual! And by sending Volcanic Slicer to the graveyard, I can Ritual Summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900atk, 1200def). Next off I'll summon King Tiger Wanghu (1700atk, 1000def). Now, Paladin of White Dragon, destroy her Star Boy! (Lilith 250LP, Saru 2700LP) And then King Tiger Wanghu, destroy her Aqua Spirit! (Lilith 150LP, Saru 2700LP) That ends my turn!" Saru said in a gleeful voice.

"My move! And I play Lighten the Load! Now, every turn I can send one level 7 or higher monster to my deck and then draw one card! Now, Terrorking Salmon, destroy his King Tiger Wanghu! (Lilith 150LP, Saru 2000LP) That concludes my turn!" Lilith said and grimaced at what the next turn might bring at her.

"Okay Lilith! I play one monster in face down defense and switch Paladin of White Dragon to defense. Your turn!"

"I told you already Saru! Offense will lead you to victory in a duel! I summon Creeping Doom Manta to the field! Then I play Nobleman of Crossout. Now I can destroy one face down monster you have! Now, Creeping Doom Manta, destroy his Paladin of White Dragon, and Terrorking Salmon, finish this duel! (Lilith 150LP, Saru 0LP)" Lilith said, and then grabbed her Duel Disk and ran over to Saru.

"You still have a long way to go. You play to get rid of your opponent's life points, but if you aren't playing with a strategy, your deck can always blow up in your face. Learn from this duel Saru. You're an amazing duelist to almost defeat me." Lilith said, and winked at Saru.

Saru blushed, and then ran off. He had a lot of training to do…

Next Chapter: Schooling in Dueling

Okay, I told you I'd give some spoilers on how the story is made. Okay, so to make the story, I have Saru's deck in real life. All cards that are played in the story are actual cards that I draw. Some decks and duelists, such as Weevil, I don't have decks for, but I research them and I randomly choose cards to play. The story has no real set play, and it all depends on the draw of the cards, making the story more realistic. Lilith's deck I do have, and trust me, it was a pain to figure out cards that worked really well together. But I came up with her deck after a bit. I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
